The Adventures of a Treble Hoodie
by Cuticlecare
Summary: That red maroon thing. A piece of cloth, you say. No, it has special powers. Put it on, son, and you'll know. No need to guard it with your life. We have like hundreds of it. One shots, some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**_A night at the student bar, Sophomore year_**

"Hey man, how's it going? I'm Jesse."

Jesse came over, smiling widely and offered his hand to the blonde boy at the bar. He then turned to Beca standing next to blondie, murmuring "Hey babe" and planting a quick kiss. Beca's eyes widened and then narrowed suspiciously as she looked at her boyfriend who had now turned back and chatted easily to the other guy. A few guys had came up chatting to her before Jesse's slick manoeuvre but this one (Mike was it?) had been the most persistent one.

He was in deep conversation with Mike now, talking about movies (what else?). His hand was on her back and it casually made its way up her spine before his whole arm lodged itself round her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Beca could see slight look of panic rising up Mike's eyes.

She untangled herself from Jesse's arm and cleared her throat "Um..I'm just going to get a drink" before walking towards the bar. Both men looked at her retreating back. After a moment or two, Mike turned to Jesse "Hey man, sorry about that. You're one lucky dude." Jesse just smiled "Nah, no worries" although what he really wanted to do is pump his fist and do a victory showboat right there.

He went after Beca, smile still intact but that smile slid off quite quickly when he saw her rather thunderous expression.

"Are you done?" she muttered darkly. "What else? Do you want me to tattoo your name on my forehead? Wear a chastity belt? Mark a no fly zone?"

Jesse chuckled and pulled her into a dark corner. "You are cute when you are angry. And that no fly zone sounds like a good idea."

He captured her petulant mouth for a searing kiss. She was still stony but by the time he started nibbling on her bottom lip gently, Beca just rolled her eyes and gave in. She could feel him smiling against her lips and gently ran the tip of his tongue across to part her lips. Damn Treble with his damn talented mouth! He was pulling her harder against him now and she just melted.

She was not sure how long were they entwined like this, making out in the near darkness but it was getting more than a little heated. When Beca found herself unconsciously grinding into him and Jesse lowly moaning and pulling her hips closer, she pulled out from their kiss and whispered, "Behave!"

Jesse looked a little crestfallen but he looked up and grinned at her.

"I'd better go or the Bellas might send a search party."

He nodded, took off his Treble hoodie and put it round her. "Wear that, ok?"

"What? It's boiling in here. What are you doing?"

"Just wear it, OK ? " he said softly.

"I swear to God, Jesse. I think you were just marking your territory."

"Oh no. Just concern my girlfriend don't catch a cold. You were shivering in my arms just now."

Beca mumbled angrily under her breath. She didn't want to tell Jesse her shivers was not due to the cold but because of the rather distracting manner he ran his hands down her back and the way he nipped at her neck; but by the way Jesse was smiling smugly, she didn't really have to tell him that. Idiot.

**_~ A little later ~_**

Beca's scowl deepened. Stupid hoody with its stupid long sleeves and stupid guy repellent magic. It was working too well already with guys giving her a wide berth. Either the hoody was giving out _Stay away_ vibes like Jesse wanted or it could be because the Bellas, seeing what happened were waving away guys within a mile radius by wafting their hands and saying "Back off! She's off limits". "Do you want to mess with her boyfriend?" while randomly pointing out scary looking steroid pumped jocks on the other side of the bar. Fat Amy was doing klaxon calls and "Warning! Warning! No fly zone! No fly zone! " She must have ears like a bat , that one. Beca might as well sit there with huge neon signs "Property of Jesse Swanson. Fuck Off!". She swore she could just hit someone.

It didn't help that Jesse kept getting called away every so often to take his turn with the Trebles at karaoke. The bar had been filling up fast, the groupies were out in full force and Jesse kept getting waylaid by giggling girls. Jesse was being polite and tried to keep a respectful distance but his easy smile seemed to encourage them.

The Bellas' banter was in full flow but Beca did not hear any of it. She was unconsciously stabbing her straw hard into her drink as she stared at a brazen blonde girl running her hand up and down Jesse's arm. Another was pressed against him as she tiptoed to whisper something in Jesse's ear. That whore!

Beca didn't realised the Bellas' conversation was in lull as they looked at her for a response. They immediately saw what was bothering her. "Go get him!" urged Chloe. "Piss all over him and mark him!" hissed Amy.

She did not know what to do. She did not do possessive yet oh my god, she could scratch those bitches' eyes out. Badass as she was, she does not do swagger. It never crossed her mind to go out there and staked her claim and all she could do was sit there, eyes huge with worry and hands twisting her straw to bits. Stacie immediately get up "Don't worry, Beca. I'll save him! You owe me though."

Stacie strutted over to Jesse with her sexy half smile and walked straight through the bevy surrounding him, "Move bitches!" she yelled, shovelling a few out of the way, hard and stepping on the toes of the more persistent ones with her stilettos. "Go and play with your dolls! This man candy needs a real woman." She drew herself close to Jesse, put her arms around him and because she is a little taller than him in her 4 inch heels, whispered quietly into his ear "Dude, you may want to head off that storm" before jerking her head towards Beca.

Jesse's expression changed from confusion to pure terror when he saw Beca heading toward the exit and with a sheepish "Thanks" to Stacie, followed Beca. He caught and lost sight of Beca. When he finally made his way out, he could not find her at first. Sudden panic swelled in his chest before he finally found her in the half darkness by the side of the club, agitatedly twisting the sleeves of his hoody.

"Beca?" he called out softly.

"Why are you here? Go away!" It came out like a painful hiss.

Oh no… this is bad. This is very bad.

"Okay".

Silence.

"Becs, I really want to hug you and make it better. But umm… I am not 100% sure whether my limbs will be intact if I tried that."

Silence. More agitated twisting.

"Just go away"

"Mmm.. no, can't do that"

"Go away, Swanson. Go back to your groupies!"

"I think I rather stay here with you"

Beca made a frustrated noise like she can't believe how stupid he was. Which he was, really. Just when Jesse thought they were going to stay there like that for a long time, Beca suddenly turned around and glared at him.

"I don't know how to do this, OK?"

OK. That is quite cryptic, thought Jesse

"Becs, if you don't want to wear that hoody, it's fine, babe. You know I won't force you to do something you don't want. You are your own woman etc. etc."

Beca threw her hands up in frustration.

"Right, you just need to stamp your feet now and you look like a 5 year old. About the same size too." Jesse said, his smile lighting up the space between them.

"Shut up! Oh my God!" howled Beca in frustration. He's not playing fair. She can't stay mad with him with his smile and his soft eyes.

"It's not the hoodie, OK? I quite like it" she admitted. True, it was swamping her but it smelled of Jesse and it was warm and reminded her of being cocooned in his arms.

"OK, now we establish that…" said Jesse, moving closer and before she could protest, put his arms around her and pulled her in. She was still stiff and angry. "You are angry because…."

"Those girls!" she spat out. "Just running their hands all over you. I could scratch their eyes out." Jesse tried to look suitably serious although he felt like his heart was singing. He kept still and quiet, just waiting for Beca to vent it out. She quietened down and melted a little into his arms, her face in his chest. She can feel him chuckling.

"Did my ears deceive me? Is Beca Mitchell actually jealous?"

The chuckle continued.

"You can hit a middle age man but can't take a couple of girls?"

"Shuddup" came the muffled reply from his chest. "I can still take you, Swanson! They were shameless! I don't know how to tell them to back off. It's not like I can make you wear my Bella tshirt or my flight attendant uniform."

They stood like that for a few minutes and when Jesse finally spoke, his voice was thick. "I am sorry, Beca. It's just I've been wanting you and chasing you so long. I thought it was obvious to everyone that I am all yours. You know that right?"

Beca sniffed, her heart swelling with love for this wonderful guy. This guy who knew how to hold her and let her be angry, this guy who apologise for something which is not his fault yet wanted to make her feel better. This guy who was good and kind and patient enough to work out the Beca puzzle.

"OK, I think I might be able to squeeze myself into a Bella tshirt but that flight stewardess outfit, umm.. I think I don't have the legs for it?"

Beca smiled "Dude, you are so whipped."

"Yeah. Thanks." smiled Jesse before swooping down for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N** _Was tidying up my hard drive and found this. First ever bit I wrote before starting on my epic monster so now releasing this to the world. Hope you like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: A little something something for waatp on her very special day tomorrow :)

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jesse was looking quizzically at Beca as he tried to stuff the candy into the box. A few marshmallows pinged out yet again and Beca just took them off him. She just rolled her eyes at him and popped the marshmallows back.

"It's Luke's birthday and he's graduating soon," she explained for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, I know that," Jesse said, rattling the box of candy. "But why are we doing this?"

"Jesse," Beca said with a scowl. "He's our boss and had been nice to us. So the least we could do is do up some sort of present for him."

"No. No. He's been nice to you, his favourite intern," Jesse corrected. "I am just his lunch bitch."

"Well, he did let us have time off for practice."

"Nuh uh. We had to make that time up."

"He play my mixes."

"Because I kept hounding him to do that."

"He let me run the booth during spring break."

"At crazy stupid hours. Because he was too lazy."

"Jesse! If you don't want to help, never mind. Give me that box."

Beca tried to take the box out of his hands. Jesse just put it out of her reach and grinned when she started scowling up at him.

"You look cute when you are angry," he teased. And when Beca was about to hit him, he just laughed and gave her the box. "Ok, ok...I'll help. Don't hit me. And if you do want to hit me, not the face, ok? The Treble fortunes depend on this face."

"Yeah, because your voice is rubbish." Beca growled.

"Yeah. I am sure you hate the way I sing." Jesse chuckled before reaching over and hugging her from behind. He just nibbled her ear before continuing. "I know you absolutely hate it when I sing to you softly to sleep. Or the times when I sang for you on stage. Or when I sing to you when we were about to.. you know.."

Beca blushed at the memory. Maybe his voice wasn't so bad. And of course, it sounded nice and yeah, it did reduce her to a quivering, jelly mess when he… ahem!... enough of that.

"It's not a big present," Beca said, changing the subject. "I hope he likes it."

"He'd better! We went round so many stores tracking all these stupid English candy," Jesse said, looking at the box. He was rifling through the contents now. "Cadbury Fruit and Nut? That is just wrong. What's wrong with just a good old Hershey Bar?"

"He said Hershey tastes like old socks." Beca answered, trying not to laugh.

"How would he know unless he eats socks?" Jesse retort back. "Why are all the peanut butter M&amp;Ms are in here? I thought we are only including British sweets."

"That's the only US candy he can tolerate." Beca replied.

"And what the hell are these? Cheese and onion flavoured chips? That is just plain weird."

"You don't have to eat them!" Beca said exasperated. She was now looking through the box. "Are you sure these are his favourites? Did you check with him?"

"Yeah, the guy at the candy store said all Brits like these. Especially these ones."

"Flumps?" Beca asked, looking at the innocuous packet of marshmallow in his hand.

"Yep. Apparently the British empire was built on the back of one."

"Well…if you say so…" Beca was a little unsure. She would remember if Luke had a soft spot for twisted marshmallows. He did not look like a marshmallow type of guy.

"OK, just one more thing, " she continued, taping the box lid shut. "I've ordered his favourite team jersey at the store. Can you pick it up? I need to get to practice."

"Becssss…." Jesse was whining now. How in the world did he get into this? He didn't even like Luke that much in the first place .

"Please, Jesse…." Beca pleaded.

Oh yeah, because his girlfriend, who had him totally wrapped around her finger, had very easily persuaded him to do so. She can be very, very persuasive; which was why he was running round the whole place looking for silly named British candy for someone he did not even like.

And now she was asking him to go to some store for a team jersey? And she was looking up at him with her huge blue eyes and quivering lower lip. How did she even do that? Beca Mitchell usually didn't do quivering lip but hell, he just want to kiss that lip right this very moment. And so he did.

"OK, I'll go get it." he said once he got his breath back.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have the order?" Jesse was now looking worriedly at the guy over the counter. He had walked Beca over to her practice, like all good boyfriends should do and jogged the rest of the way to the store. He was feeling a little warm in his Treble hoodie now after that little jog.

"If you have the order slip, bro, I'll look it up." The less-than-bothered guy over the counter was now looking a little bored and playing with his phone.

Jesse patted his pockets and groaned. He could not find it. It must have slipped out of his hoodie pocket when he jogged over. He sighed and punched an auto dial on his phone.

"Hey, baby.. it's me."

"What do you want?" Beca's voice was a little sharper than usual.

"Whoa! Don't bite me."

"Not a good time, Jesse..." Beca sighed. He could imagine her running her fingers impatiently through her hair and rolling her eyes now. And he thought he could hear the girls shouting at the background.

"What's happening?" he asked; because of course he was a lovely boyfriend who was concerned about his girlfriend's mental well being.

"The girls are... STACIE! stop that!... For goodness sake, Ammmmyyy!..." Beca was now hollering. Jesse could almost hear some sort of scuffling.

"...stop shoving your boobs in my face..."

"...well, don't blame me if you can't deal with this much awesomeness..."

"...Lily! Put out that match!..."

"Beca?" Jesse bleated, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm back..." she sounded a little breathless. "What is it?"

"Umm.. the store didn't have the order."

"Oh what the hell? Who is at the counter?"

"Umm... Brian?"

"Dirty blonde? A bit pale? Looked like he didn't wash for days? Attached to his phone a bit much?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it! He was staring too hard at my boobs to take down the order properly! Put him on."

"OK. Oi you! Brian!" Jesse shouted at Brian who was still playing Candy Crush. Jesse was a little put out now. Brian was staring at his girlfriend's boobs? "Someone want to talk to you."

He handed the phone over.

"Who was it? Is it that hot chick who came to place the order?" Brian asked, grinning suddenly when Jesse nodded.

"Heeyyyy..." he drawled sleazily. Jesse should just punch him right now. "Can't keep away, could you? So what are you doing later..."

Jesse just waited for another second. Brian was now choking visibly as the blood drained from his face. He was now trying to find a pen and whatever he was trying to write with his shaking hand, he did not succeed.

"Yes ma'am..." he stuttered and when Beca was done with him, he literally flung the phone over to Jesse.

"... and if you fucked up the order, I'll personally come by and knee you in the balls! That would the closest a girl will touch you in your special place..."

Jesse had to put the phone away from his ear at Beca's yelling.

"Babe! Babe, it's me."

"Oh! Ok... I've gotta go. Lily is setting fires and Amy &amp; Stacie are clashing boobs now. Get that shirt done, Jesse! And don't mess it up."

"Umm.. OK. See you later?"

Beca had already rung off in a huff. Brian was now looking at him with new found respect.

"That's your girl, bro?"

"Yeah."

"She's scary."

"Not all the time."

"Nice rack though."

"Do you want me to call her and say you said that?"

"No! Please don't! Let's get this order sorted out."

Brian went to the back room and got the right jersey out. He then looked at the scrawls he made just now.

"Umm... do you remember what name she wanted on the back?" Brian asked Jesse worriedly.

"No idea. What did she say?"

"Well... she did tell me but I was too scared. Can't quite read my writing." He was peering at the scrawl again. "Can you call her again?"

Jesse swallowed a little at that. "Let's just work it out between us, shall we? I'm sure we can figure it out."

* * *

"Hey!"

Beca was casually leaning into the booth as Luke took off his headphones. He smiled and beckoned her in.

"So... last shift huh?" She said, entering the booth with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss this place." Luke asked, giving her a lopsided smile. "What do you have there?"

"Oh nothing... just a little something for your birthday. Jesse and I thought we get you something. Nothing major. Like if you don't like it, it's not the end of the world or anything like that.."

Beca was trying hard to downplay the present. She was actually quite excited really. She might be badass Beca but when it comes to presents...

"Where's Jesse?" Luke asked. "He's not here yet?"

"Ummm... no. Hamster emergency. Don't ask."

"Let's see it then." Luke took the wrapped present from her, grinned and started tearing into the box first. "Oh my god, Beca. This is fab!"

He was happily tearing into candy, stuffing his mouth with it and rifling through the contents. Luke suddenly froze. Beca was looking at him in surprise. His mouth was half stuffed with the peanut M&amp;Ms but his face looked a little pale.

"Dude, are you OK?"

"What the hell are those doing here?"

Luke was sweating now. Beca could actually see beads of sweat on his face.

"What?"

"Those!"

He actually jumped up at least two feet into the air and the box of candy fell onto the floor. Beca just followed his quavering finger pointing at something on the floor.

"What? These?" Beca took one of the Flumps and waved it at him. He started squeaking. Beca just looked at the marshmallow in her hand and then tried tossing it at Luke. He actually ducked at the non-existent throw and started shrieking. Like a girl. Like a five year old girl.

"Getthemout getthemout getthemfreakythingsout." He was squealing now.

"OK, dude. OK, just calm down."

Beca used her feet to push the packets of Flumps out of the booth. One of them rolled next to Luke's foot and he actually climbed on top of his chair, shrieking yet again. Beca hurriedly scooped the rest of the Flumps. Anything to stop him shrieking. It was seriously hurting her ears.

"Dude, it's OK. I've got rid of them."

"Are you sure?" Luke said, still standing on his chair.

"Yeah."

"All of them?"

"Dude..."

"Did you check underneath the console? They like dark places best, Beca."

Beca just shook her head in wonder at this latest, rather unpredicatable development. She made a big show of looking under the console.

"All clear, dude. Come down."

Luke was looking at her unsurely.

"Look! I got another present for you." Beca waved the other wrapped present. "I swear it's not a Flump."

"You sure?"

"Dude.. come down already..."

"..Ok..."

Luke gingerly put his feet down, one after another. His eyes swept around the floor looking for errant, evil looking Flumps. Noting there were none, he sighed in relief and sat down. Beca just smiled and handed the other present.

"You are going to love this one! We had it specially made."

"OK."

Luke tore the wrapping paper off and looked up at Beca. He took the jersey out and shook it out, frowning a little.

"What the hell?"

Beca took one look.

"Oh for fuck's sake...Jesse!"

* * *

"Honestly babe! I didn't know."

"I can't even talk to you right now."

Jesse was sitting on Beca's bed, looking quite bewildered at his girlfriend who was now pacing about her room and shaking her hands wildly. He had came over after rescuing Benji's hamsters, expecting some cuddles for successfully getting that dastard jersey sorted. He was definitely not expecting to walk into Beca at full rampage.

"I asked you to check whether he liked the candy. Can you do that? Noooo..."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Those Flumps! Apparently Luke ate too much of them when he was six and threw up eight times! In front of all his friends. And they pelted him with Flumps throughout school. He was emotionally scarred! Couldn't stand the sight of them."

Jesse had to fight that smile tugging at his lips. Why oh why did he only found out now? Oh the fun he could have had with Luke with this!

"Stop that! It's not funny!"

"I really didn't know, babe."

"And the jersey, Jesse!? I told you NOT to fuck that up."

"OK, what's wrong with it?"

"The name on the back!"

"What? It was spelled right."

"Lumppert? Lumppert?! It was supposed to be Lampard!"

Jesse just stared at Beca. Hell, he could not be less bothered whether it was Lumppert or Lampard.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just tell me next time you don't want to help, OK? Instead of fucking everything up!"

"I am sorry, OK? I didn't mean to fuck it up delibrately."

"I think you are. You don't like Luke. You don't like me making him a present."

"Yeah, maybe I don't," Jesse was yelling now. "Maybe I don't like the way he looks at you sometimes. Maybe I don't like the way you make a big deal of Luke everytime. He's a dickhead and I don't like him!"

Beca was staring at him now, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish at Jesse's outburst.

"Maybe sometimes I think you just want to eat those fucking peanut M&amp;Ms off his abs. Don't lie - I see how you look at his abs! He took off his tshirt at every opportunity in front of you! "

"Maybe I do mind you making so much fuss about him leaving. Even more than my birthday two weeks ago. Or our six month anniversary which is tomorrow."

Jesse was staring angrily at Beca now. She did not utter a peep, just staring at him in surprise.

"You know what? I just can't be here now."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

He was walking aimlessly around campus, his anger disappated now. Jesse rubbed his face with one hand. He was just so mad. So mad and so freaking jealous just now. And he shouted at Beca and walked out on her.

He checked his phone. No messages nor missed calls. Should he call her? She'll probably tear into him again. Maybe he deserve it a little? Jesse sighed. No, she should know that it bothered him so much how other guys perved over her. She could so oblivious sometimes.

Jesse was feeling a little cold now and he rubbed his hands on his arms to warm up. He had made a grand, angry exit and stupidly left his hoodie in Beca's room. Great. Way to go, Jesse. It was getting a little nippy this late at night as he trudged his way back to his room.

Maybe he had lost her now? You'd never know with Beca. Oh god... maybe she went off crying to Luke and was now eating those M&amp;Ms off his abs? Fuck! Why the hell did he shout at her? He should know better to just let her rampage blow over and then hug her tight.

Now he had lost her and it was going to be hell.

And he had to bear the agony of not having her in his life again.

Oh God...what had he done?

Jesse broke out in a sweat in spite of the cold as he unlocked the door to his dorm. It was dark inside and he blindly reached for the switch on the wall.

"Don't switch the lights on."

He froze.

"Beca?"

His eyes were now used to the darkness. Jesse squinted a little. Wait. Is that Beca sitting on his study table, facing him? She leaned over and flipped the switch on his table lamp.

Jesse just expelled a breath in disbelief.

She was sitting on the table in his Treble hoodie, with her legs crossed and she was wearing a short skirt. A very, very short skirt.

"You left your hoodie in my room," she said, looking at him with those eyes. Those fucking blue eyes.

"Yeah..." was all he managed to say.

She then slowly and very delibrately uncrossed her legs and crossed them back. Wait what? Was she... was she not wearing... what?

She then reached over for a jar of Nutella chocolate spread next to her and popped open the lid. Took a spoon from somewhere and dug into the jar. She then raised the spoon to her mouth and her tongue darted out to take a lick of the chocolate spread, heaped on the spoon.

Jesse could not move.

She popped the spoon into her mouth and sucked it a little before taking the spoon out.

"So.. I was actually planning this for tomorrow..."

Her hand was on the zip of that maroon hoodie and she slowly unzipped it.

Holy fucking mackerel on a stick!

Every inch that zip went down, Jesse got an eyeful of her pale, bare skin and her gorgeous, gorgeous breasts. Bare breasts. Without a bra. She was topless (!) under that hoodie. He should say something but freaking hell, his vocal chords. They were not working or perhaps he left it somewhere. It was not important.

She jumped off the desk, bouncing a little. Jesse thought he could just pass out right now. She was now right in front of him, holding on to that jar of Nutella, looking up at him with huge eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be so mad at you."

Why was her voice like nectar? And why was it he could still not speak?

"Let me make it up to you?"

The last thing Jesse remembered lucidly was how beautiful she looked in that Treble hoodie.


	3. Chapter 3 : Problem

**AN :** _So here's a drabble. Not sure I wanted to start a new story with PP2 stuff but I think it's perfect parking all my drabbles and one-shot here. __For **Sundanceqt** who gave us this prompt. although I think it's not exactly as you would expect it. Sorry it took so long!_

* * *

**PROBLEM**

"So what do you think?"

Beca looked over expectantly at Jesse from his bed. He was standing by his table, trying to find space for the big box of pizza which was their dinner. She was far too tired after Bella practice and they had decided having a pizza at his room at the Treble house, still shared with Benji, was less stressful than trying to have a sit down dinner somewhere.

Chloe had been more brutal than usual tonight, making them run through the choreography for the Convention performance. Jesse was supposed to pick Beca up for their dinner date but their practice ran over and Jesse, being an honorary Bella on this occasion was allowed to sit in as long as he kept quiet.

It was not until another half hour before Chloe was satisfied and they were done. Beca had aches in places she didn't know could ache.

"You Bellas looked pretty badass up there," Jesse said, finally. "Although that routine still needs some work."

"Yeah," Beca agreed, thinking of the choreography. She was still not 100% convinced about the need to do all that twerking. " You are right about the routine though. I'm not at all sure about all those props."

Jesse was smiling that derpy yet cute smile as he came over, offering Beca a paper plate with a slice of pizza. "You looked really cute with that hula hoop, though. Great hip action."

"You like my hip action." Beca deadpanned, biting into her pizza.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Jesse agreed.

"Ugh. I'm not sure we are doing enough to be better than DSM."

Jesse waved his slice of pizza in the air. "I think you are better than them. Becs. No one would think of stripping down 'Promises' down like that except you. That is pretty sick."

"Thanks." Beca gave him a quick smile.

They went back to eating their pizza. Beca noted the slight pout on Jesse's face. Something was bothering him, she could tell. He had been unusually quiet since they left the auditorium. Even now, he was chewing his pizza, frown on his face and they had ordered his favourite.

"What's eating you?" Beca asked, wiping her hands clean from pizza grease. "Come on, Treble. Spit it out."

Jesse gulped the last of his pizza, crumpled up the paper plate and tissue he had in his hand and tossed it into a nearby bin. Now she knew something major was bothering him because Jesse leant back into the wall instead of scoffing another slice of pizza. He seemed to give it some thought, his eyebrows knitting with the effort. Beca kept silent, knowing he'd probably needed time to think about it and she knew better than to push.

"Bumper's been saying stuff."

And there it was.

"What stuff?" Beca said, in as bland and neutral tone as she could. It was a massive effort, considering how much she wanted to punch Bumper really.

"Stuff. About the Treblemakers."

"And you listened to him?" she said a little incredulously. "Really. Bumper shouldn't stick his nose into Treble business anymore. He left you guys in a lurch years ago. And if not because I know he and Amy - "

The sigh that came from Jesse was a little sad and Beca shut her mouth. Maybe now was not a good time to tell him about Amy and Bumper.

"I don't know, Becs," he was saying, sounding a little frustrated. "The Treblemakers used to be the bad boys of aca-pella. The rock stars of Barden. Winning the ICCAs. Now.. ugh.. I don't know. Maybe we are just too wholesome. Too nice -"

"There's nothing wrong being nice."

"Bumper had something to say about that." Jesse replied. "All this niceness is not making panties drop. That's what he said. Maybe I'm just making all the wrong choices as captain -"

"Whoa! Hang on there, buddy. I think you are fantastic captain." Beca shot back. "And it's not only me, ok?. All the Trebles and Bellas think so too. You've made the Trebles' performance something a little more than just some testosterone-fuelled, sex on a stick gimmick."

Jesse was still looking unsure.

"Maybe we could ramp up the sexiness a bit," he mused.

"No. Just no." Beca said, putting up her hand. The thought of Benji trying to make sexy eyes was slightly less horrific than watching all six episodes of Star Wars back to back.

"Maybe bring out Jesse the bad boy next time. You know, with the hip thrust and the hand." Jesse quipped back, smiling at her and running his hand down his neck in his signature move. "What do you think? I thought you might like it if I'm bad."

"You? Bad?" Beca choked a little trying not to laugh out loud. She shouldn't laugh really but the thought of Jesse being bad was just so preposterous. "Sorry, babe. I just can't see it."

"What? You think I can't be one?" Jesse answered, his eyes widening.

"Eh no."

"Why not?"

"This. Exactly this," Beca said, waving her hands at his face. "You looked like a puppy most times. And with your eyes going all wide and innocent like that and your face looking all cute, no chance. Not a flipping chance in hell."

_Aww, she thinks I'm cute._ Jesse was grinning widely already at that thought before he realised what he was doing. _No no. Not cute. I'm supposed to be bad. _He quickly stopped grinning and put on a scowl. "I have to let you know we had to commit a minor felony as part of the Trebles' initiation. How bad is that?"

"Not as bad as drinking the blood of your sisters before you," Beca quipped back.

"What? What did you have to drink? Euww, Beca!"

"See? Who says Euww except blonde sorority chicks?" Beca said, failing to contain her laughter now. "It's Boone's Farm. We had to drink Boone's Farm."

"Yeah, yeah." His scowl was for real this time.

"Dude, I have to fight off wolves too," Beca said, eye twinkling.

"Where did that come in?" Jesse replied, frowning now.

"Ummm...You know. The oath." Beca was smiling, looping her arms around his neck as she crawled onto his lap. "The one that said I'm not supposed to have sexual relations with a Treble or may my throat be ripped out by wolves?"

"But you..we..." Jesse could only stuttered as his hands automatically slid to her waist and tucked themselves into the waistband of her jeans.

"Just think of how many wolves I have to fight off for you these last three years." Beca said, winking.

He blushed. He freaking blushed at the thought.

"You are really sweet, you know?" Beca leaned over, held his face in her hands and gave him a peck on his lips. "And I like that."

"Yeah?" He couldn't stop grinning. Shit, why he couldn't stop grinning when he was around her? This was not doing his street cred any good at all.

"Yep," Beca said, leaning in and kissing him at the corner of his mouth. Her lips slid softly over his and she murmured against those lips. "I liked that very much."

* * *

She thought that was the end of it.

Seriously, didn't she made it quite clear that night how much she liked him as he was already? She had to leave quite immediately since things were heated and she had an early class the next day. He had moaned at her not to go, fixing those cute eyes on her and she almost gave in. Almost.

So she thought that was the end of it until she got a call from Benji.

"Beca?"

She was still half asleep.

"Benji? Is that you? What time is it?" She was yawning, still disorientated. It was late. It must be late. She turned in around midnight just now. "Benji?"

"Yes, it's me. Sorry to wake you up but I had to make an executive decision." Benji sounded a little shaken and Beca could hear loud whoops in the background.

"What's happening?" Beca said, stifling another yawn. "Where are you?"

"In town. At 'Ink Addict'. You know -"

Beca sat up in her bed, wide awake now. "I know what Ink Addict is. What the hell are you doing there at this time of the night?"

"Umm.. Jesse wanted to..." There was a little scuffle and Beca could hear Benji going "Dude, are you ok?" She could also hear laughing. She knew that laugh. That happy, drunken laugh that could only belong to one treblemaker who was in so much trouble right now.

"Let me talk to her..." Jesse's tone was wheedling and a moment later, he was speaking drunkenly into the phone. "Heeeeyyyy babyyyy..."

"Jesse. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He hiccuped once. "Nothing. Not doing anything. I just called to say I love you..."

Beca rubbed her temples hearing his drunken warble.

"I love yooouu, Beca Mitchell." Jesse declared loudly. "And I want the whole world to know. I'm your aca-pella boy. You're my aca-paella girl. And I only want you. I don't want anyone else. Not that blonde crazy groupie. No. I just want you. So I'm getting this -"

"Jesse," Beca said sharply. "Back up, dude. What blonde?"

"Hmm?"

"You said blonde crazy groupie."

"What?" He was slurring into the phone now. "Heyyy, did I tell you I love you?"

She was not getting anywhere. "I love you too, baby," Beca said into the phone. She could just about made it sound sweet although she was gritting her teeth. "Can you pass the phone to Benji? Please?"

It took a few minutes listening to Jesse singing down drunkenly at her before she managed to get him to pass the phone to Benji. After a few terse instructions to Benji to sober Jesse up, Beca threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs to the front door. Fat Amy was just trying to sneak in.

"Flatbutt! Umm.. Ahh..I just went out for a milkshake," Amy said, hurriedly pulling the neckline of her tshirt to cover her hickeys. "No need to send out a search party. I was only gone 14 hours."

"Not fooling anyone, Amy," Beca replied, busy rifling round the key bowl for Chloe's car keys. "No time to talk. Got a Treble butt to kick."

It took her half an hour to drive to Ink Addict, furiously fuming along the way.

Beca got out of the car, noting the band of merry Treblemakers who all looked like they had a little too much to drink, sitting on the kerb in front of the neon lit shop. Once she ascertained the captain and co-captain were not amongst the group, Beca walked straight into the shop.

"Hey Becs!" Ian, the red mohawked, tattoed sleeved proprietor hailed Beca as she walked in. Of course he knew the badass Bella captain. Beca was quite a regular, hanging out when she was not too busy and she always looked up at Ian as an older brother. He was, at the moment, grinning a little apologetically which made Beca very suspicious. "Looking for someone?"

Beca glowered at him and Ian uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Where is he?" Beca said, glancing round the shop, noting that said Treble captain and co-captain were nowhere to be found.

"He's at the back. Really wanted to get some ink done," Ian said cheerily. Beca's face was blanched of any colour as she stalked towards the rooms. Ian chuckled a little, walking behind her. "Relax, Becs. He's with Big Gus. Big's good and is gonna be gentle with him. Being his first time and all that."

"What have you done to him?" Beca bellowed, not breaking her stride.

"Your boyfriend's really sweet. He wanted a nice ink on his shoulder - "

"He'd better not -" Beca said hotly, wrenching the door open. She saw what was on the other side and gasped out loud. Followed by a very loud, very colourful curse. "What the flying fuck?!"

Jesse was half sitting, half lying almost comatose on the chair, shirtless while Benji was sitting to one side, looking worried. Big Gus, the tattoo artist, glanced up from his work and grinned at Beca, showing his gold tooth. "Hi Becs."

"Don't fucking _Hi_ me, Big! What the hell have you done to Jesse?" Beca said in horror, coming nearer. She could not tear her eyes off the elaborate work on Jesse's bicep leading up to his shoulder and neck. It was a beautiful angel. The angel's face was drawn on that nerd's bicep, eyes closed, surrounded by ringlets of hair and the feathered wings, beautifully drawn, were spread out along Jesse's shoulder. The angel looked exactly like -

"What the -" Beca stuttered out.

"Do you like it? It's my best work," Big said, looking really pleased. "Man, it's not easy getting you to look angelic, Becs. But he did have a photo of you sleeping in his phone so that helped. You looked kinda sweet sleeping -"

"Shut up! Oh god. please shut up." Beca said, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief. She took a deep breath. And another. Because she felt like screaming. "Firstly, I'm gonna kill Jesse for taking a photo of me sleeping. That is just creepy. Secondly, you are going to die, Gus. And thirdly, Benji!"

Benji jumped two feet in the air at Beca hollering out at him.

"We tried stopping him, Becs," Benji whined plaintively. "I did try but he was all like _nooo, I want Beca's face right her_e and you know how stubborn he can be. So -"

Beca just put up her hand to shut Benji up, her other hand rubbing her temples. She knew how stubborn Jesse could be.

"His mum is going to go batshit crazy," Beca moaned out, shaking her head yet again. "And..oh god, his gran! I just managed to persuade her I am not the devil woman coming to corrupt her grandson and now this..."

"Beca, it's not that bad - " Ian piped up from behind her.

"Shut up, Ian," Beca said wearily. She'll deal with this tomorrow. Now she just wanted to bring her drunk boyfriend home and when he's sober and in pain tomorrow, she will kill him slowly. "Right, if you're done, Gus, wrap him up. I'll take him home."

"There's no need for that," Big Gus said, now whipping out his phone and taking a lot of photos of Jesse's ink.

"Gus, I'm not new at this. I'll make sure he'll take care of it," Beca said. "It's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow and I am going to enjoy that."

"It's Sharpie, Becs."

"What?"

Big Gus was grinning, still taking photos. "Shame. I think it's going to be fab."

"What do you mean Sharpie?" Beca said, aware her voice went up a notch.

"You think I'll ink him when he's this drunk?" Gus said, not looking up. "Besides, I'm terrified of you, Beca. We all know who own this boy's ass. So yeah, it's just Sharpie. But if he wants it permanent, I've got pictures now."

Sharpie. Beca almost sank down to the floor in relief. Thank God.

Jesse seemed to wake up from his stupor, groaning a little.

"You're done, bro," Big Gus chortled out.

"It's done?" Jesse mumbled. "Wow, that didn't even hurt."

"Yeah, Gentle hands Gus they call me, " Big Gus said cheerily. "And look whose come to get you?"

* * *

"Come on. Just a few more steps." Beca coaxed.

Lord, he was freaking heavy when he was dead drunk. Even with Benji holding on to his other side, Beca was having trouble not to buckle under his weight. And why did he have to have the furthest room from the door?

"Baby, where are we going?" Jesse mumbled drunkenly. "Are we going to the cinema? 'Cos I wanna watch Mad Max."

"Ok, we'll watch.. whatever you want," Beca panted. Benji had pushed the door to their room opened and all three of them stumbled in. With some difficulty, Benji switched on the light with one hand still holding on to Jesse.

"OOOWWWW!"

Beca nearly killed Jesse there and then. He just yelled into her ear and nearly knocked her over with his arm, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Hey bud, let's get you into bed," Benji said, trying to advert a murder right there. He quickly dimmed the lights, held Jesse steady and pushed him along until he could deposit him sitting up on the bed.

"My eyes hurt," Jesse whined. "Beca? Where's Beca? I want my baby."

Beca rolled her eyes. He was smiling stupidly up at her, holding out his arms to her and when she went over, he happily wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her tummy, sighing happily. _Stupid dork_ \- Beca thought, running her hand through his curls - _Even when you're drunk, you're cute._

"Umm... I'm going to leave you to it," Benji coughed nervously behind her.

Beca turned her head toward Benji. "No need to leave, Benji. I'm just going to undress him and go home."

"Ummm..." Benji stammered out. "I'm not going to be here for that either. I'll be downstairs." And with a few more umms, Benji beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

"Alright, bad boy," Beca said bossily, trying to untangle his arms from around her waist. "Let's get you undress and into bed."

"Mhhmm. C'mere," Jesse mumbled into her tummy before jerking her downwards, making her fall on his lap. He tried kissing her on her lips but his aim was bad when drunk and he was furiously tonguing her ear.

"Dude, that's gross," Beca complained, trying to push him away.

"I love you, baby," he mumbled into her hair, munching on some in the process. Jesse coughed loudly, spitting her hair out of his mouth. "You know I love you, right? That blonde didn't stand a chance."

"OK, which blonde?" Beca asked.

"Hmmm?" Jesse slurred. "Sarah? I dunno. I think her name's Sarah."

"Sarah from your Film class?"

"Who? Why are we talking about Sarah?" Jesse mumbled again, this time trying to unbutton her tshirt. There were no buttons on her tshirt. "Mmm you are all squishy. Your chest's squishy. I like your squishy chest."

"Come on, get into bed." Beca tried pushing him back into his bed. She knew she only need to get him to lie down in bed and he will passed out, sleeping the drink off. But his grip on her waist was like vice. Since when did the nerd have such a strong grip?

"Shhh don't wake up Benji," Jesse shushed her loudly. "We won't be able to make out if Benji's awake." He had somehow worked his hands underneath her shirt and trying to undo her bra. "God, you are so sexy, you know. When you do that booty thing, I got such hard on I nearly popped my jeans."

Beca was in two minds. She should really get him into bed, let him get some rest and go back to the Bella house herself. But then again, drunk Jesse was always hilarious. And horny.

"What booty thing, babe?" Beca tries to whisper seductively while trying to control her laugh.

"When you were doing that Problem mix. So sexy," Jesse muttered, plucking at her bra ineffectually from underneath her shirt. "Do that hand thing across your chest."

"What? This one?" Beca breathed out, slowly sliding her hand across her chest. Jesse's eyes didn't blink.

"Yeah," he replied and then face planted straight into her boobs. "Immaickya'zla"

"What did you say?" Beca looked down, trying to figure what the hell her boyfriend just muttered into her chest. She pulled his head away from her chest by his hair and he sloppily kissed her chin. "Jesse?"

"Wanna lick you down. Like rollin' a Rizla," he slurred. "I'm good at that."

_Dude hadn't even rolled a joint in his life._ \- Beca thought, shaking with silent laughter - _Although...he was amazingly good at the other thing. Hmm. Him and his talented, prehensile tongue. Ugh. No, Beca, don't. You are mad at him. He drives you mad._

"You're smoking, baby. Let me put you out,"Jesse said, putting on his sexy voice again while trying to pull her shorts down. "I gonna claim your body like a vandal."

Oh god, he's quoting the song now. She was seriously having trouble not to laugh out loud.

"I'm one, you know," he continued, kissing her neck noisily now. "Bumper made Koolio and me vandalised The Tonehangers' van in freshman year. I'm a vandal."

"Okaaaayy," Beca said. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"Yeah, let's do that. I got the cure just underneath my shirt here, baby." Jesse declared, trying to sound sexy yet again.

She had no intention of letting him have some tonight. Nope. No. Not in his current state. Drunken sex is never fun and Jesse had a tendency to serenade her when drunk. Even in mid sex. And he always sing Stevie Wonder when he's drunk. Loudly. So no. She didn't want him singing _Part Time Lover_ at the top of his voice, complete with vocal instrumental when he was inside her. It's just..no.

She swiftly unzipped the maroon hoodie and Jesse happily shrugged it off, along with his tshirt. Her eyes fell on the Sharpie tattoo on his left shoulder and she bit her lip. It did looked kinda hot. Ok, slightly creepy to have her face there but still, mmm... Who was she kidding? It was hella hot.

"You are in so much trouble," Beca said, lightly tracing the wings along his shoulder. "Your mom's gonna kill you."

Jesse was busy squeezing her breast.

"She knows you're important," he mumbled back and then Jesse began to sing. In a drunk, sexy warble. "_You're my dream girl. This is real love. I don't care what they say about you_..."

"You're an idiot." Beca smiled. Boy still can sing even when drunk. And that song was a definite improvement from Stevie Wonder. "Now get into bed. I'm gonna take your jeans off."

"Yay!' Jesse cheered happily before lying back onto his bed and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Is he up yet?"

Beca had let herself into the Treble house and made a beeline for the kitchen where she found Benji. He was studiously mixing some pancake batter and trying to keep one eye on the pan, heating up on the stove.

"Morning, Becs. Yeah, he's up," Benji said, grinning at her.

"How is he?" Beca asked, grinning back.

"Pretty bad to start with. But he had the Treble cure and should be ok," Benji replied. He had made the legendary Treble hangover cure and made sure Jesse drank all of it. What went into it was a closely guarded secret and it tasted awful but it cured a hangover pretty damn quick.

"Did he remember anything?" Beca asked.

"Not much," Benji replied. "Which is why he nearly screamed the house down when he looked into the mirror this morning. He did sort of repeat _Beca's going to kill me a few time_s. And he's taking a long time in the shower."

Beca bit her lip in an effort not to laugh out loud. "Ok, I go up and see how he's doing."

She could hear the shower pelting down as she made her way inside his room. She also could hear a few florid curses. Beca quietly tiptoed into the bathroom. It was foggy with steam and with the shower going full blast, there was no way Jesse could hear her.

"Alright, nerd! Stop right there! I know what happened last night!" Beca hollered at the top of her voice.

His scream was a little too tenor. It might even qualified as contralto on a good day.

"Jesus Christ! BECAAAA!"

Beca collapsed into giggles, holding on to her sides. Jesse's face popped round the shower curtain and he was clutching that plastic curtain against him like it was the last thing he could hold on to on earth.

"Not funny, Beca," he complained once his heart rate thundered down to almost normal. "I could have slipped and hurt my head."

"Yeah sure." Beca choked out, still giggling. "Are you done? Benji said you've been showering for almost an hour. All the hot water had ran out."

Jesse's cheeks flushed pink.

"Umm... Almost. Ah...umm.. Just need to -"

"Come on. Show it to me," Beca said, coming nearer.

"Noooo, go inside!" Jesse pouted back, wrapping the shower curtain more securely around him. "Gimme...gimme five minutes."

* * *

Beca sat down on Jesse's bed, with her phone in her hand. She glanced at the time, wondering how come Jesse's five minutes seemed like fifteen. The texts had came in thick and fast from the Bellas, all of them far too amused at the Treble's adventures last night. Of course they had all received pics.

_Stacie : That tat looks pretty hot._

_Amy : Hubba Hubba. I'll ride that dingo any day._

_Chloe : Did he threw up in my car last night?_

_Lily : I had a tattoo of my twin when I did a spell at County._

Beca frowned at Lily's text. Sometimes it was just saner not to understand what Lily was saying. The shower had been turned off some time ago yet Jesse still had not appeared from the bathroom. Nerd. Just water and soap were not going to be enough to take all that ink off. Beca was rifling through her backpack when the bathroom door opened and closed. She was looking for that tub of scrub and baby oil in her bag and did not see him walking into the bedroom.

"That ink not budging, huh?" Beca said, knowingly, eyes still on the insides of her bag. Her hand closed on that tub of sugar scrub and she smiled victoriously and raised her eyes. "I might ha-"

Jesse was standing in front of her, looking quite morose. Morose, with wet, curly locks, bare chest with a towel wrapped loosely round his waist. And yeah, the tat was still there. Beca gulped, taking in the image of her fine ass boyfriend, looking particularly moody with that ink on his skin.

"I tried everything," Jesse huffed, turning round and dropping his towel. Beca quirked an eyebrow. Of course she had seen him naked. Many, many times. However, this sight of Jesse, naked, slowly pulling on his boxers and shorts with that angel wings spreading from bicep to shoulder was making it...ummm.. a little difficult for her to breathe. And damn, he had the cutest butt.

Jesse parked himself on Benji's bed, sitting opposite Beca. She was silently staring at him, jaw hanging down to the floor, one hand still holding onto the sugar scrub in her bag. Jesse was quite oblivious to all this, too busy feeling sorry for himself.

"You think this gonna fade?" Jesse said moodily. Beca was still silent. He thought Beca would yelled at him right about now. Jesse looked up to find his girlfriend looking quite shell-shocked. "Beca, you ok?"

"Hmm? What?" Beca finally spoke up, sounding confused. Like she had been hit on the head with a club. "What did you say?"

"I was wondering how I can get all this ink out. I was scrubbing myself raw under the shower, Becs. The ink won't budge."

"Ah..hmm," Beca said, still looking quite spaced out. "Mmm..I might have something that might help." She let go of the scrub and rooted round for the baby oil instead. She rose up from Jesse's bed, making her way over.

"Move," Beca said bossily, pushing him backwards on the bed. Jesse scooted back, letting her crawled onto his lap. He watched as Beca shook the bottle a little before opening the cap and dribbling a small amount onto her palm.

"Baby oil?" Jesse said, not entirely convinced.

"It works," Beca answered, rubbing the oil into his forearm. "And you'll smell nice." Jesse just leaned back, watching his girlfriend with increasing amusement. She was industriously rubbing the oil into the ink, taking care to cover the drawing thoroughly and beyond. A few also seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Umm...Becs?"

"Hmm?'

"There's no ink on my abs."

"What?" Beca answered, a little confused.

"My abs. You're rubbing oil into it," Jesse said, failing to hide his smile. "There's no ink there."

"Shhhh! I know what I'm doing." Beca quickly replied, face flaming. She cleared her throat and abruptly changed the subject. "You are lucky Ian and Gus were looking out for you. If not, you would wake up this morning in a hella lot of pain and regretting all these."

She was gesticulating at the ink on his body. Jesse was looking at them a little thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Becs. I quite like how it looks. I don't think I'll regret having this," he said, twisting his arm to look at the angel, now covered in baby oil. He pressed his lips together briefly and his eyes softened a little. "That's a pretty sweet drawing of you."

"Hmm..yes.." she said a little stiffly, trying to sound angry. "You had a photo of me sleeping in your phone? Dude, that's creepy."

"Don't be mad at me. I thought you looked sweet," Jesse sighed. He rubbed his right hand over his eyes, a little tiredly. Beca made a sound like she was in between a choke and a cough.

"Wh..what's... what the hell is that?" Beca croaked.

"What?"

"On your hand."

"Where?" Jesse peered into his palm, confused at what Beca was driving at.

"There."

Beca pulled his hand into hers and turned it over. His hand was branded with her name. B.E.C.A. right across his knuckles. How did she missed that?

"Oh. Yeah. That." Jesse said, admiring the fine lettering on his skin. He flexed his fingers, curling them round her hand and her name flowed across his hand.

"Don't oh yeah that me! That better be a Sharpie!" Beca was at a near yell. She rubbed one of the letters. He didn't yell out in pain or wince so yeah, Sharpie. "Thank god! What were you thinking, Jesse?!"

Jesse smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "What? You don't want the other girls to know whom I belong to?"

Beca scowled, running her fingers gently along her name. Stupid, adorable dork.

"You like it." Jesse said triumphantly

"What? Hmmphft. No." Beca hotly disagreed. Her blush was coming back in full force.

"You liiikkee it," Jesse sang out, a huge smirk spreading smugly on his face. "Which means... you think all this.. (he gestured to the rest of the ink)... is pretty hot too."

"No. You look like an idiot," Beca protested, giving him an evil eye.

Jesse just laughed, pulling her closer by waist. He was not put off by that evil eye, or those scowls, or all those fighting words. He knew she liked it. Beca was weakly batting her hands against his chest. See? She was not even trying to hurt him.

"A_ hawt_ idiot." he whispered huskily. Her eyes dilated a little at that. His hands had slipped down from her waist to her bare thighs and Beca's gaze fell on his inked knuckles again. Stupid, sexy dork who looked hella hot with all this ink right now.

"I've gotta admit I thought of doing this when I saw your Problem routine," Jesse murmured into her ear, his thumbs making slow circles on her inner thighs.

"So." Beca drawled, fingers lightly tracing his knuckles before shifting to the other arm and dancing over his bicep and shoulder. "Are you in a hurry to get rid of these?"

"It can wait," he whispered back "..a few days maybe... or a week."

"Hmm."

"You have to tell me you like it, though," he teased back, hands running up underneath her shirt.

Beca was still eyeing the ink, fingers still tracing the lines. She looped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. A naughty smile was curving on her lips and Beca slowly and deliberately rocked against him. A small groan escaped his lips as Jesse's eyes fell shut. He couldn't help it. That felt pretty good.

"You want me to tell you how much I like it?" Beca murmured against his lips.

"Mmm-hmm." Jesse hummed back, one hand deftly unclasping the hook on her bra before his hands cupped her breasts fully.

"How about if I show you instead?"

* * *

Benji ran up the stairs with a plate stacked up high with pancakes. He should just holler up the stairs for them to come down and get them while it's hot but Benji was a nice guy. And caring roommate. These bad boys, with blueberries and syrup needed to be consumed immediately. He was too busy making sure he didn't spill the plate to notice the loud, rhythmic banging coming out of the bedroom. Nor those slightly muffled groans. And that muted string of swear words.

"Guys, panc-" he cheerily called out, opening the door, only to nimbly step back and quickly slammed the door shut. To his credit, he didn't drop the pancakes either. Benji cleared his throat loudly, noting that the noisy sex sounds had abated, followed by what sounded like a muted argument. The door then opened a crack and Jesse's head popped round, hair tousled and face sheepish.

"Errrm..hey Benji." Jesse said, looking suitably guilty.

"Dude, lock the door next time," Benji said uncomfortably.

"Mmm.. yeah. Sorry about that," Jesse replied.

"Breakfast's ready," Benji stuttered out, pointing at the pancakes cooling down rapidly on the plate. "Come down when you are..umm.. ready. I'll make you a fresh batch,"

"Erm..ok. Thanks."

"See you downstairs."

"Ok."

Jesse was about to shut the door when Benji stopped him, eyebrows scrunching, face flushing red.

"And dude?" Benji said urgently. "Just not on my bed, ok? Those are special edition Episode V bedsheets?"


End file.
